Home at last
by wolfess49ers
Summary: When Bella leaves Renee to live with Charlie what happens to Bella in Forks that will change her life forever? Please note that there is swearing here. Flames welcome.


_**ArabellaPOV **_

"BELLA!" someone screamed in my ear.

I jolted awake by the crazy person. I mean who wakes people up at this ungodly hour of the morning.

"What?" I mumbled sleepily while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Get up. You'll miss your plane." What? My flight doesn't leave till like 10:00.

"But my flight doesn't leave till 10:00 though." I said. If she heard that then she ignored it 'cause she told me to get up and get ready, 'cause they're being the '_nice'_ parents they are, are going to drop me off at 6:30. Damned bastards I thought. You see when I was about three years old my 'mom' Renée left Charlie my dad she took me with her to Florida. She raised me until I was about seven, then she practically left me to raise myself. She would also make me her slave and punish me. When I didn't do anything wrong. The woman would even try to make me starve. It started off verbally then as I grew older she would start to physically hurt me. At first she would only use her fists, but the older I got the worse it got. It got to the point where she would use the knives to harm me. Although when she was drunk she would do a whole lot worse. It makes me cry just to think about it. So when she came home drunk I would go next door to the nice lady that lived there. She helped me when my mom came home drunk or in a bad mood. When I was ten she met this guy called Phil. The two of them would come home and torment me. They got married after a couple of years. But over the years the hidings would get worse each time. I almost died a couple of times. The she-devil called it discipline, but I knew better than that. She just loves to see me in pain. But I'm seventeen now and I've had enough of all of it. I told her that I wanted to move back to forks with my dad. She agreed saying that I was just an ungrateful brat that she can't wait to have out of her life. That crazy witch and her husband are literally jumping with joy now that I'm leaving their lives forever.

So staying true to their word they dropped me off here at 6:30 in the friggin' morning. So to pass time I played on my iPhone5. Every time I died, I got angry (I know getting upset over a game on my phone, stupid). I started to feel strange, but I shrugged it off as just the nerves of going back home. I refused to call this place home, because all there is here for me is bad memories. So by the time we arrived at Seattle airport I was aching all over. I found my dad waiting for me there. "Bells is that you? I have missed you so much my little girl." he said tearing up a bit.

"Yeah dad it is." Was all I said before I almost collapsed from the pain in my gut. I've had my abnormal amount of pain done to me (all of which were from my mom and most of them I had to have surgery to help it get better.), but this was more painful than all the rest. I was really sweaty by now. "Bells are you alright?" dad asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah sure."

***TIME SKIP* (THE NEXT DAY, AROUND 2:30pm)**

_**BellaPOV**_

I was driving my old truck (that dad had the courtesy of getting me for when I got here so he wouldn't have to drive me around everywhere) on my way to my best friend's house down in La Push. I was still feeling ill, but it was even worse now. I was burning up. My temperature was sky high. I was also changing in appearance; instead of the wavy mahogany brown hair it was longer, straighter and it was closer to black not brown. Also my eyes were getting darker as well. It wasn't the beautiful chocolate brown anymore. I was getting very confused about this cause apparently it happened overnight. After all of that you think I was finished but nooo. I had gotten taller, not my 5.4" I was around about 5.10"ish, I also have gotten a tan and I have muscles. Not overly noticeable but I have them.

So I was almost there when suddenly I had to pull over because the pain was there again and I was sweating all over. I got out of the car just in time because I almost passed out from the pain and I was thrashing around on the ground. Then when I thought the pain was too much for me and I would die from it, I started to change. After what felt like hours, when in reality was only a few –agonising- seconds it all stopped and when I opened my eyes again I was a wolf. Not just any wolf, a large wolf that was about as tall as a horse and had a beautiful snow white fur with silvery-grey colored spots. I was busy admiring myself when suddenly I heard voices in my head. I decided to be quiet and listen.

"_What the fuck? We weren't supposed to have someone else phase yet!"_

"_Paul language!"_

"_Shut up Jared!" _the one I'm assuming was Paul growled.

"_Both of you be quiet!"_

"_Fine!" Paul growled. _

"_Now, what's your name, and why have you phased?" _the one in charge I guessed asked me.

"_Arabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I said._

"_W-what? You're the chief's daughter?"_

"_Yeah why, and who are you people?"_

"_Well this was unexpected. I'm Sam Uley and the boys you heard are Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Embry Call." Sam said._

"_Now I'll ask again why and how have you phased?" Sam asked._

"_I honestly don't know. I just got here from Florida yesterday."_ I answered him truthfully.

"_Okay stay there. I'm coming to get you." Sam said._

A couple of minutes later a large pure black wolf emerged from the trees. I growled at him in warning. "_Calm down Bella it's just me Sam, Follow me. I'll take you to my house where you can get clothes 'cause you ripped the ones you were in when you phased."_

I followed him quietly and after a couple of minutes we emerged in a clearing where a beautiful house stood. Sam told me to stay here, and with that he phased back and went into the house. He came out a minute later with some clothes. He told me how to turn back. "Just think about yourself as a human. Oh you'll also need these." He tossed me a sundress and turned around. I went back into the forest and hid behind a bush and thought about being human. I almost gave up when I felt myself change. I emerged from the bush with the sundress on. I walked up to Sam and tapped his shoulder. "Come with me, I'm sure you're quite hungry." I followed him to the house and inside I saw three boys and a beautiful lady with three scars across half of her face. Sam walked up to her and pulled her into hug. "Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is my fiancée Emily. That's Jared, Kim, Embry and that's Paul." When he was introducing them I gave each of them a small smile, but when I looked at Paul the world felt like it disappeared and all I could see was him. He was so handsome, so perfect. Nothing else mattered now. Not my dad, my friends or anything. He was my life now. He was mine. I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. I felt complete. I would do anything for him or be anything like a sister or a friend but most importantly a lover. I silently vowed myself that I would never let anything happen to him. If anything happened to him I would die. Someone cleared their throat and that brought me out of my trance. I blushed and looked away but all I could think about was Paul. "Would you like something to eat?" Emily said.

"Yes please." I answered.

"Of course honey, follow me." She led me through a door and into the kitchen where there was very delicious smell. "Mmm, those smell sooo good!" I said. She just chuckled and said "wait till you taste them. The boys and Kim tell me it's delicious."

She gave me a muffin and I ate it without a second thought. The moment it touched my lips I instantly fell in love with this woman's baking. "Oh my Gosh! They're soo right! This is the best thing that I've tasted in my entire life!" she just laughed and gave me another one. "Thank you soo much Emily!" and I hugged her. Then suddenly the doors busted open with the boys charging into the room running to get the food. "AHHH!" I jumped out of the way just in time because they almost bowled me over on their quest to get to the food first. I walked back to the living room to think while waiting for them to finish eating their food. I was thinking of my mom and how she treated me over the past few years. I started to shake from the anger and rage. I calmed down enough knowing that I might phase and destroy the room. I stopped shaking but I was still filled with hate, rage and anger that my eyes were probably pure black by now. You see people always tell me that my eye color reflects my moods, so sea green when I'm really happy, electrical blue when I get excited, dull green when I'm sad, stormy grey when I'm mad, black with a tint of red when I'm angry and pure black when I'm extremely angry. Over the years I have learned to make my face emotionless when my eyes go pure black or when I'm angry. I also heal quickly. They walked in and saw my eyes and expression and thought nothing was wrong, but Paul however noticed. "Bella what's wrong? Your eyes are black. Are you okay?"

"Yes." I said stiffly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I growled.

He accepted the answer but he still looked at me like I wasn't telling the truth. Sam then started to speak "Bella would you like to please tell us about yourself, as we don't seem to know much bout you." "sure, well as you know I am the daughter of Charlie Swan and _Renee_. When I was two I moved – more like forced to go - with my mom to florida. She raised me and then she met a guy named Phil. She was raising me until she met him. When she met him they would do everything together, and I mean _everything! _After that I had to practically rais myself and learn how to pay them damned bills at ten years old. When I was like thirteen they got married. I planned moving out of that hell hole a year after that. So I've been planning to move here for about a year or so. But I didn't have to worry about her missing me cause when I told her about it she immediately agreed saying I was a waste of time, money and space as well as saying that I was an ungrateful bitch. So up until today my life has been so fucking miserable cause of that bitch of a person. So on the plane here I started to feel weird like my whole body was aching then my temperature went so high that I was sure I should've been dead, I also felt real tired. So when I got here I almost collapsed but I got home in time. Then on my way to see Jake I had to pull over cause I almost passed out from the pain. Then I met you guys then you know the rest. Now if you could please excuse me while I go for a run otherwise your lovely home won't be in one piece for a while." I said then I walked outside while my eyes where flaming red. I got to the tree line and took of what was probably emily's lovely sundress and phased. I could feel their eyes on me while I phased. I bolted into the forest for a run to cool off, then I smelt it. It was a horrible smell of a vampire. I decided to follow it. I know what you're thinking. If you smell something horrible then you go in the oppisite direction. But being me I went and followed it. It led me to a meadow in which the sickly sweet smell was emitting from the vamp. The leech just smiled at me and as fast as light it ran to me, but I was seeing this all as if it was in slow-motion. It tried to tackle me but I ripped it arm off. That only seemed to make it mad. It rushed me again then it heard growls from behind me and that's when I thought you're gonna get it now vamp! I lunged at him and ripped his leg off. That's when the boys came.

(Paul, EMBRY, _SAM, Jared, __**Bella)**_

"BELLA! GET AWAY!"

"What the fuck?! How did we not smell him? Bella please move before you get hurt."

"_BELLA MOVE AWAY FROM THE LEECH NOW!"_

I start to whimper at the tone he used and do as I was told. Within a few minutes the leech is a pile of ashes.

_**Paul'sPOV**_

Today is so boring. I was patrolling the eastern boarder when I feel someone phase. We weren't expecting anyone to phase yet so we were all confused about this. "_What the fuck? We weren't supposed to have someone else phase yet!" I said_

"_Paul language!" Jared said_

"_Shut up Jared!"_ I growled.

"_Both of you be quiet!" Sam Alpha-ordered us._

"_Fine!" I growled. _

"_Now, what's your name, and why have you phased?" _Sam asked the new wolf.

"_Arabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" the angel said. Wait did I just call her an angel? My mind is getting messed up._

"_W-what? You're the chief's daughter?" Sam stuttered out._

"_Yeah why, and who are you people?" the angel replied._

"_Well this was unexpected. I'm Sam Uley and the boys you heard are Paul Lahote, Jared Cameron and Embry Call." Sam said._

"_Now I'll ask again why and how have you phased?" Sam asked._

"_I honestly don't know. I just got here from Florida yesterday."_ She answered him.

"_Okay stay there. I'm coming to get you." Sam said._

After he said that he told us to run a quick perimeter to check just in case and meet him back this house. So the whole time I ran I couldn't get the angel's voice out of my head. "Paul shut up!" Embry said. I growled at him and he just ignored me. We got to the house. After a few minutes we heard the door open and Sam come in. "Emily, do you have a dress I could borrow?" he asked her. "Yeah why?" she asked skeptically.

"We've got a new wolf." Was all he had to say. Then she rushed off upstairs to get the dress. She came back down minute later with a yellow dress. Sam thanked her and went back off outside. He came back a few minutes later with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had long strait black hair that reached mid-back, lovely dark brown eyes, full lips that are just begging to be kissed, long legs that went on for miles. Then I looked into her eyes and the whole world just stopped, it was like seeing the sun for the first time. Nothing else mattered to me anymore, not my mom, the pack, my friends or anything just this beautiful goddess right in front of me. It was like all the ties I had to the world were gone. The only thing that was keeping me down here on this planet was her. Nothing mattered to me anymore. The only thing that mattered to me was her.

A/N: Okay so this was some random storyline I picked from reading some amazing stories. I thought I would try it out and here it is. Review so I can get some feedback if this is a good story and I should continue or its absolutely terrible and I should stop right now. Criticism is welcome because then I will know what I am doing wrong and I can fix it.

Thank a lot,

-wolfess49ers


End file.
